Grim Tales Reborn
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: What if Junior had a power that would make him one of the most powerful rulers of all.


Emptiness. During his entire reign that was all the great king Raztech felt. He had everything any man could want; wealth, women, children, grand children, a magnificent palace, good friends, subjects who adored him, enemies who feared him, and the entire world as his kingdom. He was a wise and benevolent king who brought peace and prosperity to all. These things made him happy but did not fill the deep empty hole in the his heart.

As he sat in his throne on castle balcony surrounded by his family and friends and watch as his followers celebrated his seventieth birthday with music, dancing, a feast worthy of gods, and enough drink to satisfy the greatest of thirst. The music died down with the setting sun. All eyes fell upon King Raztech as he stood from his throne.

"My people," he said with a smile. "I wish to thank all of you, this has indeed been one of the best birthdays in my seventy years of life." The crowd erupted into deafening cheers, overjoyed by their king's gratitude. "However, as the sun sets on this day I must bid you all a fond good night. After all a man my age needs his sleep." This earned a few laughs. "But don't stop on my account, continue to celebrate to your heart's content." The music once again echo through the air and the people went back to the festivities

Raztech made his way back into the castle where he allowed the pain within to fill his very being._ 'All these years and the pain still won't let me have any piece.' _He thought to himself. _'For fifty-eight years I have mourned her death and still I am __plagued by the loss of my sister.' _Raztech had a secret that he kept from everyone, even his family. Before he would retire to bed he would first sit on his throne and empty his guilt.

"Ziloni, dear sweet Ziloni, how I wish you could be here to with me." A tear ran down the kings cheek as he leaned back in his throne.

"But she can't," came a voice that he knew well, "She died decades ago, and all because of your jealousy and misplaced pride. She risked her life to save yours and you re-payed her with angry words that tore her heart asunder and in her weakened state-."

"ENOUGH!" Raztech roared slamming his fist on his thrones armrest, all became quiet. The King composed himself before speaking. "Is there a reason for this visit or have you merely come to vex me, Clockwork?"

The Master of Time appeared in his infant state which changed to his adult form. "You know very well why I am here your highness."

"Has my time truly come?" Raztech held neutral expression.

"It is how it is." Clockwork stated simply as he turn almost as old as the elderly King.

Raztech sighed feeling somewhat contempt. "At least my suffering will be put to an end."

"Before you say anything else let me say that I have seen many time lines and I know for a fact that all actions are bound to be repeated."

Raztech raised an eyebrow at this "What are you saying?"

"You are not the only one destined to lose you sister to yourself." Clockwork held up his staff and an image of a child's skeleton wearing black garb appeared. At his side was a girl with golden blonde hair, stone grey eyes, Gothic attire

"Children of the underworld I presume?"

"The boy of bones is the son of Death personified, or will be."

"So Grim is going to start a family, when exactly?"

"Not for a very long time now, the other is his half-sister born of Nergal blood, but both children will be spawned by a great darkness in human skin. A darkness that will even make the Grim Reaper himself cower."

"What does this have to do with me?" Raztech would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Should events play out unchanged then this shall be their fate." The girl now had a purple outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape with black shoes. Her skin was light pinkish pale with stitches on her body and face, and her hair style now resembled demon horns. Her bangs were rearranged to the front of her face and held in place by a pink bow, and one of the most unnerving was the empty right eye socket. The boy was now flesh and blood with one blue eye and one grey eye. Looking closely the elderly king could see the right eye was not his own.

"What happens to them?" Raztech questioned with great concern.

"It is a tale not that different from your own." Clockwork replies as he turns his back to the king and begins to float around the throne room. "A young prince living in the shadow of his younger sister, falling a deeper into the clutches of the green-eyed beast with each passing day until one day he's lured away from the safety of his family with the promise of fun and friendship, only to discover he's fallen into a trap. All seems lost until the younger sister comes to the rescue with new-found power, fighting off all who dared harm him with no concern for her own safety, only to be re-payed with words of anger and hate that leaves only dust in the place of her heart. The enemy see the chance... and strikes. With her last breath she surrenders all of her new power to him feeling only love for her brother despite his harsh words."

The King did all he could to stop trembling, the agonizing pain in his chest was unbearable. "I will do as you say if only to keep anyone else from going through the same pain as me."

"Very well your highness."

* * *

The next morning the entire kingdom mourned for the loss of their greatest king. All he owned had been divided among his family and dearest friends, and his eldest grandson was named the new king to lead the kingdom for many years to come.


End file.
